Je suis là
by evey88
Summary: OS Ondine a changé. Elle est devenue plus douce et féminine. Pourtant, Pierre persiste à l'ignorer, ce qui la blesse. Et si elle lui dit ce qu'elle ressent, comment réagira-t-il? Fans de OndinexSacha, passez votre chemin.


Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

Résumé: Os Ondine a changé, elle est devenue plus douce et féminine. Pourtant, Pierre persiste à l'ignorer, ce qui la blesse. Si elle lui dit ce qu'elle ressent, comment va-t-il réagir? Fan de OndinexSacha, passez votre chemin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai jamais aimé ce couple. Pourtant, j'étais amoureuse de Sacha à une période lointaine! ;)

Je suis là

Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis que Ondine avait récupéré son vélo et fait ses adieux à ses amis qui poursuivaient leur voyage. Ses soeurs, qui étaient restées à l'arène depuis des années, avaient eu envie de passer à autre chose et avaient profité de son retour pour la laisser diriger l'arène seule. Ondine ne se sentait pas trop seule, car ses soeurs revenaient de temps en temps pour lui rendre visite, ainsi que Jacky, qui travaillait pour le professeur Chen. Elle était même devenue amie avec Cassidy, une ex membre de la team rocket, qui s'était écroulée. En effet, Giovanni, qui était à la tête de ce qui ressemblait à une mafia, avait enfin été jugé pour les mauvais traitements qu'il infligeait aux pokémons enlevés et cette fois ci, il ne s'en était pas sorti grâce à son argent, comme les fois précédentes. Il était en prison et n'était pas près d'en sortir.

Ainsi, beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Ondine avait changé. Même physiquement, elle était différente. Sur les conseils de Cassidy, jolie blonde sexy et tirée à quatre épingles, elle avait renoncé à sa coiffure de gamine et à son short salopette de garçon manqué. Elle avait libéré ses cheveux lisses, épais et cuivrés, qui lui arrivaient à présent aux omoplates et arborait une frange effilée. Elle se maquillait légèrement, avec du blush rosé sur ses joues pâles, du gloss sur sa petite bouche fine et des ombres pâles qui agrandissaient ses yeux aux prunelles turquoise. Ainsi, elle n'avait plus du tout la même tête. Quant à sa garde de robe, elle l'avait remplie de jupes et de robes qui mettaient en valeur ses longues jambes, des bustiers, des corsets, des pulls décolletés qui soulignaient sa poitrine généreuse. Le regard que lui portaient les garçons et même les hommes avait changé. Avant, on lui disait qu'elle était _presque_ aussi jolie que ses soeurs, ce à quoi elle répliquait, vexée, que c'était presque un compliment. À présent, grâce à Cassidy, on ne la comparait plus à ses soeurs et on se contentait de lui dire qu'elle était ravissante, avec le regard comme avec les mots.

Toutefois, Ondine n'avait pas seulement changé d'apparence. Elle qui était auparavant colérique et combative, elle était devenue douce et calme. Ne plus côtoyer Sacha, insupportable et immature, qui passait son temps à se moquer d'elle, avait sans doute contribué à ce changement. Mais cela était également dû à l'atmosphère de l'arène. Le milieu aquatique était apaisant, l'eau était plus que jamais devenue son élément.

Son attachement pour les pokémons et son tempérament pacifique avaient changé sa conception des choses. Elle avait fait en sorte que l'arène ne soit plus un lieu de combat mais soit exclusivement consacré à des spectacles. Elle avait de l'imagination et composait des pièces de théâtre adaptées et les spectacles qu'elle organisait étaient esthétiques et captivants. Ils avaient de plus en plus de succès. Désirant en savoir plus sur les créatures qu'elle chérissait tant, elle avait étudié le milieu aquatique auprès du professeur Chen, qui lui rendait souvent visite. Devenue incollable sur le sujet, elle organisait des visites guidées dans l'arène.

Ondine venait de faire le bilan sur les trois ans écoulés. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé. Elle se redressa sur son lit, cessant de réfléchir. Elle devait relire la pièce de son prochain spectacle et l'améliorer, puis le faire lire à Cassidy et l'envoyer à ses soeurs par la suite. Elle prit les feuilles imprimées sur son bureau, un stylo et elle descendit avec l'intention d'aller s'installer sur la terrasse d'un café pour profiter de l'été.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter l'arène, on sonna à l'entrée. Surprise, elle ne prit pas la peine de vérifier de qui il s'agissait sur les vidéos de surveillance et poussa la porte vitrée pour aller ouvrir. Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant elle. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle les reconnut.

-Sacha! Pierre!

Ils n'avaient pas changé. Sacha avait toujours la même coupe de cheveux anarchique, avec sa casquette fétiche, un tee-shirt, un jean et des baskets. Il n'avait pas beaucoup grandi et dépassait à peine Ondine. Pierre non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé, si ce n'était qu'il portait désormais un treillis et un débardeur noir sans manches qui lui arrivait au ras du cou. Même s'il était resté le même, Ondine le voyait différemment. Auparavant, elle n'était pas sensible à sa peau d'une jolie couleur cuivrée, à sa silhouette élancée, ses bras musclés, son visage tout en angles, ses cours cheveux noirs brillants, le calme, la gentillesse et la maturité qui émanaient de lui. À ses yeux, Sacha était resté un gamin qui n'éveillait plus le trouble qu'il avait longtemps suscité en elle mais juste une profonde affection, tandis que Pierre était un homme.

Sacha regarda Ondine, les yeux écarquillés.

-Ondine? C'est toi?

Ondine comprit qu'il faisait allusion au fait qu'elle avait changé du tout au tout. Ses longs cheveux se balançaient doucement au vent et elle portait ce jour là une robe rouge à pois blancs sans manche, transparente et doublée, qui lui arrivait au dessus du genou. Le bas de la robe était orné d'un petit volant. Elle portait également des chaussures d'été noires à talons. Sacha, qui ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi, semblait sous le choc. Pierre, en revanche, resta impassible. Cela l'attrista. Elle le voyait d'un autre oeil mais visiblement, ce n'était pas réciproque. Elle adressa néanmoins un sourire à Sacha.

-Bien sûr, que c'est moi! Tu sais comment sont les filles, elles changent tout le temps! Plaisanta-t-elle.

Sacha secoua la tête, sans la quitter des yeux.

-J'ai passé des années en ta compagnie et tu es restée la même.

Ondine jeta de nouveau un coup d'oeil à Pierre. Il la regardait, lui aussi mais il était difficile de déchiffrer quoi que ce soit dans son regard. Pourtant, quand une fille lui plaisait, il ne le cachait pas. Un peu blessée malgré elle, elle décida de donner le change avec un nouveau sourire.

-J'allais justement sortir. Que diriez vous de discuter autour d'un café?

-Seulement s'ils font des milkshakes à la fraise, déclara Sacha.

Ses yeux noirs pétillaient de gourmandise, ce qui l'amusa.

-Oui mais je préfère leurs milkshakes à la vanille, répondit-elle.

Ainsi, ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café et Sacha lui expliqua qu'il devait aller à un tournoi à Jadielle et avait décidé de faire un crochet par le bourg palette. Il ne parla que de lui, narra avec passion ses combats. Ondine l'écoutait patiemment mais elle le trouvait ennuyeux. Toutes ses anecdotes se ressemblaient et elle n'aimait plus entendre parler de combats, elle qui n'approuvait plus cette violence. Elle regarda Pierre. Il semblait s'ennuyer, lui aussi. De temps en temps, il la fixait avec le même air impassible, ce qui la troublait.

-Vous avez fini vos boissons? S'enquit Sacha.

Il était devenu nerveux et se balançait d'avant en arrière sur sa chaise. Ondine avala la dernière gorgée de son milkshake à la vanille et jeta un oeil au verre vide de Pierre.

-Oui. Pourquoi?

Sacha se leva d'un bond.

-Alors il faut retourner à l'arène! J'ai hâte de t'affronter dans un combat!

Ondine se mordit la lèvre. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

-Allez, qu'est ce que tu attends?

Pierre, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, intervint.

-Je crois qu'elle n'en a pas envie.

Silencieux mais perspicace. Ondine lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, auquel il lui répondit par un discret sourire.

Sacha écarquilla les yeux. L'air surpris.

-C'est vrai, Ondine? Pourquoi?

Ondine le regarda d'un air hésitant, cherchant ses mots.

-Sacha, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Je ne combats plus.

La mâchoire de Sacha se décrocha. Puis il se ressaisit.

-Je sais! C'est parce que tu as peur de perdre!

Sa remarque, qui aurait agacé prodigieusement Ondine il y a quelques années, l'amusa. Elle éclata de rire.

-Laisse la parler, Sacha, intervint Pierre pour la deuxième fois.

-Merci, Pierre, dit Ondine lorsqu'elle se fut calmée.

En guise de réponse, Pierre lui adressa un bref signe de tête.

-Sacha, pour être honnête, je suis contre la violence des combats. Je trouve que les pokémons ne doivent pas être utilisés comme des instruments et fournir des efforts douloureux dont le dresseur s'attribue tous les mérites.

Sacha semblait douché par ses propos. Pierre rit doucement.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, s'énerva Sacha.

Il lança un regard noir à Pierre, qui ne se départit pas de son sourire.

-Tu viens de te pavaner devant elle en te vantant de tes combats alors qu'elle est contre les combats pokémon.

Sacha les regarda tour à tour, les sourcils froncés.

-Mais...les pokémons sont faits pour se battre!

Ondine désapprouvait complètement ce genre de propos mais elle conserva son sang froid.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis, dit-elle calmement. Les pokémons sont avant tout faits pour vivre. Ce sont des créatures merveilleuses, au pouvoirs exceptionnels et ils doivent avant tout être aimés et soignés, même si on les utilise massivement pour les combats.

-Elle a raison, intervint Pierre. Ondine, je partage complètement ton point de vue.

Ondine adressa un sourire à Pierre. Sacha, en revanche, semblait estomaqué.

-Mais...Pierre? Tu m'as toujours soutenu dans ma quête de devenir dresseur!

Pierre hocha la tête avec un sourire compréhensif.

-Bien sûr. Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et que tu traites tes pokémons avec beaucoup d'amour. De plus, j'aime bien voyager. Mais au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je ne combats jamais. De plus, tu ne fais pas que combattre, loin de là. Nous avons fait pas mal de rencontres. Nous avons vu beaucoup de personnes qui laissent vivre leurs pokémons librement, en dehors de leur pokéball et ils ne les utilisent pas pour combattre mais pour les aider dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Sacha hocha la tête.

-C'est vrai.

Désappointé, il se rassit sur sa chaise. Ondine lui prit affectueusement la main.

-Sacha, Nous ne te jugeons pas. Je sais mieux que quiconque combien tu aimes tes pokémons et je ne juge pas le fait que tu t'en serves pour combattre. Simplement, j'ai choisi une autre voie, tu comprends?

Sacha hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Oui. Bien sûr. N'empêche, j'aimerais bien retourner à l'arène, pour voir tes pokémons.

Ondine sourit.

-Bien sûr!

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent à l'arène, une surprise attendait Ondine. Ses soeurs vinrent leur ouvrir.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? S'étonna Ondine. Je croyais que vous ne deviez revenir que dans deux semaines!

Daisy lui sourit.

-Nous avons fini plus tôt que prévu ce que nous avions à faire. Tu ne nous embrasses pas?

Ondine lui rendit son sourire.

-Si, bien sûr que si.

Elle enlaça ses trois soeurs tour à tour, qui lui rendirent chacune leur étreinte. Pendant longtemps, elles avaient passé leur temps à se disputer. Les choses avaient changé depuis qu'Ondine était devenue aussi féminine qu'elles et avait cessé de s'énerver pour un oui ou pour un non. Désormais, elle était choyée et chouchoutée par ses soeurs. Elle était devenue leur petite préférée et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Daisy s'aperçut de la présence de Pierre et Sacha.

-Ca alors! Ce sont tes amis! Il y a si longtemps qu'on ne les avait pas vus! Je suis heureuse de vous revoir!

Pierre afficha un sourire idiot et s'approcha fébrilement des trois soeurs.

-Le plaisir est partagé! Dit-il avec chaleur. Vous êtes toujours aussi ravissantes, toutes les trois.

Ondine se sentit blessée. Ainsi, Pierre n'avait pas changé. Il s'enflammait toujours à la vue de toutes les filles, sauf elle. S'il restait insensible à son charme, cela signifiait qu'il la considérait toujours comme la gamine colérique qu'il avait connue. Daisy, la plus intuitive de ses soeurs, sembla s'apercevoir de sa peine.

-Ondine rivalise avec nous, dit-elle à Pierre.

Celui ci n'eut pas de réaction particulière. Daisy se tourna vers Ondine.

-Cette robe est adorable. Tu es vraiment sexy.

Ondine avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, elle lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

-Merci.

Daisy lui fit un clin d'oeil et reporta son attention sur Sacha et Pierre.

-Vous pensez rester combien de temps?

-Aucune idée, répondit Sacha.

-Et si vous restiez quelques jours ici? Vos pokémons ont besoin de se reposer et vous aussi.

Ondine songea avec amusement que Sacha n'avait pas besoin de repos, il était infatigable.

-S'il vous plaît, restez! Cela fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus! Insista-t-elle.

Elle avait beau être légèrement offensée par l'attitude de Pierre, elle ne voulait pas les voir partir. Sacha hocha la tête en souriant.

-D'accord. On reste.

Une fois Sacha et Pierre installés, ses soeurs parties faire du shopping, Ondine se rendit à la piscine. Si elle ne se baignait pas une fois par jour, cela se ressentait sur son humeur. Elle était vêtue de l'un de ses maillots de bain préférés, un maillot de bain une pièce blanc décolleté jusqu'au nombril. Les deux pièces du tissu de part et d'autre du décolleté étaient reliées par des rubans blancs entrecroisés. Elle était sexy sans être vulgaire.

Ondine monta sur le plongeoir et exécuta un élégant saut de l'ange. Elle s'engouffra dans l'eau, heureuse de retrouver son élément favori, puis remonta à la surface pour respirer.

-Très joli saut, la complimenta une voix d'homme familière.

Ondine tressaillit et se retourna pour voir Pierre, vêtu d'un maillot de bain noir. Le voir presque nu était troublant. Il avait un corps superbe.

-Sacha n'est pas là? S'enquit-elle pour donner le change.

Pierre secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Non. Il est parti en quête de dresseurs qui voudraient bien se mesurer à lui.

Ondine sourit à son tour.

-Cela ne me surprend pas, s'esclaffa-t-elle.

Pierre émit un léger rire.

-Non. Tu le connais.

Sur ces mots, il monta sur le plongeoir et sauta. Son plongeon éclaboussa Ondine et elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir lorsqu'il resurgit à quelques centimètres d'elle. Ses cheveux noirs mouillés semblaient plus longs et retombaient sur ses yeux, ce qui lui allait bien. Des gouttelettes brillantes glissaient sur sa nuque et ses épaules bronzées, ce qui donnait à sa peau cuivrée un éclat et une beauté surprenante.

Il dévisageait Ondine en silence, le regard insondable. Ondine se sentit rougir. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Merci.

Pierre haussa les sourcils, l'air surpris.

-Pardon?

Ondine lui sourit.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure. Pour m'avoir appuyée, devant Sacha.

-Oh, ça.

Pierre eut un vague haussement d'épaules.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, je partage ton point de vue. De plus, Sacha est un garçon super mais il a besoin de grandir. Toi, tu as changé. Tu es...

Il s'interrompit pour la dévisager, l'air de chercher ses mots. Ondine ne sut jamais ce qu'il allait dire, car son portable, posé sur une chaise près de la piscine, sonna. Elle pesta intérieurement contre cette sonnerie qui avait interrompu un moment spécial. Elle quitta la piscine, s'enveloppa d'une serviette et regarda le numéro. C'était celui de Daisy.

-Oui?

-Ondine? Je ne te dérange pas?

-Pas vraiment. J'étais...je me baignais.

-Oh! Avec Pierre et Sacha?

Ondine se sentit rougir.

-Seulement avec Pierre.

Elle pouvait deviner le sourire de sa soeur.

-Oooh! J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu un moment romantique, gloussa-t-elle.

Ondine rougit de plus belle.

-Non...enfin...oui...je ne sais pas.

Sa confusion amusa Daisy.

-Excuse moi, petite soeur.

Ondine secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

-Ce n'est rien. Pourquoi m'appelles tu?

-Je suis dans un magasin et j'ai vu une petite robe qui serait parfaite pour toi.

-Comment est-elle?

-Bleu ciel, elle t'arrive au dessus du genou , évasée au niveau de la taille et bordée de dentelle blanche.

Sa description séduisait Ondine.

-Je te fais confiance. Tu peux la prendre, je te rembourserai.

-Pas question! Protesta sa soeur. Je te l'offre!

Ondine sourit.

-C'est gentil.

-Tu fais bien du trente six?

-Oui.

-Super. Allez, à tout à l'heure!

Elle replongea aux côtés de Pierre mais celui ci resta silencieux.

Le soir, ils eurent une surprise de taille. L'ex Team Rocket, Jessie et James, leurs vieux ennemis, leur rendirent visite.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là? S'étonna Ondine en les voyant à l'entrée de l'arène.

Ils n'avaient pas changé, si ce n'était qu'ils ne portaient plus leur uniforme. James adressa un sourire séducteur à Ondine. Jessie, elle, semblait tendue.

-Nous ne venons pas ici en ennemis, commença-t-elle.

Ondine sourit.

-Je m'en doute, puisque la Team Rocket n'existe plus. Entrez.

Elle les fit s'installer dans le salon, au dessus de l'arène. Pierre et Sacha, qui y sirotaient une boisson, regardèrent les nouveaux venus d'un air surpris. Ondine les rassura et les fit s'asseoir, puis prit place à côté d'eux.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène?

Miaouss prit la parole.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons cessé de faire le mal. Nous y étions obligés, après la chute de la team rocket. Au début, nous nous sommes sentis complètement égarés. Puis nous nous sommes rendus compte, après tant d'années, que faire le mal ne nous convenait pas. Nous faisions toujours face à des échecs cuisants.

Sacha s'esclaffa.

-Pourtant, vous persistiez. Pendant combien d'années avez vous poursuivi Pikachu?

Ondine rit à son tour.

-Oui, d'autant plus qu'à mon avis, votre boss se fichait complètement de Pikachu.

Jessie soupira.

-C'est vrai. Quand je pense à tout ce temps perdu, cela me fait froid dans le dos.

Miaouss reprit la parole.

-Nous avons donc décidé de prendre un nouveau départ. Nous avons eu beaucoup de succès en tant qu'acteurs comiques en France et nous avons décidé de nous faire connaître ici aussi. Quand nous sommes revenus, on a entendu parler des fabuleux spectacles de ton arène, Ondine. Nous aimerions signer un contrat avec toi pour ton prochain spectacle.

Ondine ne réfléchit que trente secondes.

-Normalement, je fais passer une audition mais je vous connais depuis si longtemps, comme je connais vos talents d'acteurs. C'est d'accord.

Le visage de Jessie et James s'éclaira.

-C'est vrai?

Ondine leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Bien sûr! Vous aurez juste besoin d'une remise à niveau en ballet aquatique mais le spectacle est dans six mois alors ça devrait aller.

-Super! Dit James. Je suis un dieu dans l'eau!

Jessie lui donna une tape, les sourcils froncés.

-Arrête de te vanter! Gronda-t-elle. Nous venons ici parce que nous organisons une soirée où nous parlons de notre dernier film, qui est sorti ici et aux Etats Unis. Vous êtes tous les trois invités, bien sûr.

Sur ces mots, elle distribua trois invitations à Ondine, Pierre et Sacha.

-Je peux en avoir pour mes trois soeurs?

-Bien sûr, dit Jessie avec le sourire et elle lui tendit trois invitations.

Ondine la remercia. Jessie les toisa d'un air sévère.

-Et vous avez intérêt à être bien habillés. Sinon, le videur vous jettera dehors, invitation ou pas.

Ondine esquissa un sourire, amusée par le sérieux de Jessie.

-C'est promis, dit-elle.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour toi. Tu soignes ton apparence, je te fais confiance. Je parle pour le morveux à casquette.

Sacha fronça les sourcils, vexé de se faire qualifier ainsi. Ondine ne put réprimer un sourire.

Le lendemain, les soeurs d'Ondine emmenèrent Pierre et Sacha s'acheter une tenue appropriée. Quand à Ondine, elle avait déjà la tenue idéale. Un long fourreau mauve brodé de strass scintillants et des chaussures argentées dissimulées par le bas de sa robe. Elle se maquilla, insistant sur les yeux. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle utilisa un fard foncé qui lui faisait un regard charbonneux. Elle laissa ses cheveux roux retomber librement sur ses épaules. Elle recula et s'observa dans la glace. Le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Le mauve de la robe s'accordait particulièrement bien avec ses cheveux roux. Les ombres foncées de ses yeux faisaient paraître son teint encore plus pâle, d'un joli diaphane.

Daisy entra.

-Ondine! Tu es splendide! Cela dit, tu es toujours ravissante.

Ondine sourit à sa soeur. Elle était tout aussi ravissante, avec sa robe en taffetas rose foncé et avait accroché une rose dans ses cheveux blonds.

-Les garçons nous attendent, dit-elle. J'ai hâte de revoir James. Il est canon!

Ondine suivit sa soeur à l'entrée de l'arène. Les garçons les attendaient, ainsi que les deux autres soeurs d'Ondine. Sacha portait une veste noire ouverte sur une chemise vert bouteille. Quand à Pierre, il arborait une chemise noire bordée de dentelle et de motifs argentés. Les deux premiers boutons étaient ouverts sur sa peau bronzée. Il était à la fois élégant et décontracté.

Sacha semblait troublé par Ondine.

-Tu es éblouissante, Ondine.

Celle ci sourit.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Tu devrais t'habiller ainsi plus souvent.

Pierre prit les mains de Daisy avec un sourire idiot.

-Daisy, vous êtes ravissante! Soyez ma cavalière ce soir.

Ondine ressentit une pointe de jalousie douloureuse, accrue par le fait qu'il ne l'avait pas complimentée. Daisy adressa un discret clin d'oeil à sa soeur.

-Désolée, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue pour ce soir! Dit-elle avec le sourire.

Pierre parut déçu mais ne dit rien. Ils se rendirent en voiture à la soirée de Jessie et James. C'était Daisy qui conduisait. Les videurs les laissèrent passer sans problème. Il y avait du monde. Jessie et James étaient décidément doués pour faire parler d'eux. Ils s'installèrent à une table. Jessie et James projetèrent la bande annonce de leur film. Il s'agissait des aventures d'un jeune homme, joué par James, transformé en chat, lequel était joué par Miaouss, qui était recueilli par une fille dont il tombait amoureux. Jessie jouait la sorcière qui transformait le jeune homme en chat. Une fois la bande annonce diffusée, tout le monde applaudit.

Ondine alla prendre un cocktail sans alcool. Elle se fit aborder plusieurs fois mais avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de Pierre qui flirtait avec la plupart des filles, sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Elle sentit ses yeux la picoter et inspira profondément. Pas question de pleurer. Pas lors d'une soirée. Heureusement, James s'approcha d'elle, ce qui lui permit de penser à autre chose.

-Bonsoir, toi, dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Elle lui adressa un sourire. James portait un pantalon et une veste noirs, ainsi qu'un chemisier couleur lavande, qui était assortie à ses yeux et s'accordait bien avec ses cheveux bleus. Elle le trouva très séduisant.

-Alors, qu'as tu pensé de la bande annonce de notre film?

-Elle m'a beaucoup plu. Je suis sincère. Il me semble que c'est une comédie romantique teintée de magie, un peu comme un conte de fée des temps modernes.

James lui adressa un signe de tête approbateur.

-Je n'aurais pas dit mieux.

Ondine lui sourit de nouveau.

-Je suis heureuse que vous ayez choisi cette voie. Vraiment. Cela vous va mieux que le rôle de méchants.

James se pencha vers elle avec un sourire.

-Merci. Toi aussi, tu sembles plus épanouie. Tu as cessé de suivre Sacha pour suivre ta propre voie et cela t'a réussi.

Finalement, James n'était pas si bête qu'il en avait l'air. Elle retint un soupir. Un homme séduisant lui faisait la conversation, le courant passait bien entre eux et pourtant, son regard était naturellement porté sur Pierre.

James soupira.

-C'est dommage.

Ondine écarquilla les yeux.

-Qu'est ce qui est dommage?

-Qu'une aussi jolie fille que toi souffre à cause d'un homme.

Ondine rougit violemment.

-De...de quoi tu parles?

James esquissa un sourire.

-Ondine, quand une fille qui me plaît pense à un autre, je sais m'en rendre compte.

-Oh.

Ondine baissa la tête, rougissant de plus belle. Décidément, James était loin d'être bête. Ce dernier releva doucement son menton.

-Il ne te regarde pas, n'est ce pas?

-Oui, dit Ondine d'une petite voix. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, nous avons toujours des rapports de frère et soeur.

James sourit.

-Peut-être que si tu lui disais ce que tu ressens, il te verrait différemment. Dis lui que tu es là.

Ondine eut un sourire triste.

-J'en doute.

James lui effleura le visage.

-Cela vaudrait mieux que de souffrir en silence.

Cette fois ci, c'était trop. La gentillesse et la perspicacité de James étaient la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase.

-Excuse moi, dit-elle, et elle prit la fuite.

Elle savait qu'elle allait craquer. Elle se réfugia dehors et s'assit au bord d'une fontaine, laissant libre cours à son chagrin. Laisser couler les larmes, alors qu'elle était seule, lui faisait un bien fou. Malheureusement, elle ne resta pas seule longtemps. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher. Elle leva les yeux, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans un tel état et reconnus Pierre.

-Ondine, qu'est qui t'arrive? S'affola-t-il et il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Hoqueta Ondine, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Pierre sortit un mouchoir et s'empressa de lui essuyer les joues.

-James m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien alors je t'ai cherchée. Je suis content de t »avoir trouvée. Ondine, dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Ondine fut tentée d'éluder la question mais elle se rappela les paroles de James. Elle décida alors de se jeter à l'eau. Elle inspira profondément et les sanglots qui l'empêchaient de s'exprimer s'apaisèrent.

-Pourquoi ne me regardes tu pas? Je suis là, moi.

Pierre la regarda avec stupeur, visiblement incapable de répondre.

-Tu t'enflammes pour toutes les filles qui passent et moi, tu m'ignores. Avant, cela ne me dérangeait pas mais j'ai changé. Depuis que tu es revenu, je te vois différemment. Mais visiblement, c'est à sens unique. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, chez moi? Tu me trouves repoussante? Tu ne me trouves pas jolie?

Pierre la regarda en silence, puis secoua la tête en soupirant.

-Tu es bien plus que jolie. Tu es magnifique.

Ondine écarquilla les yeux. Avait-elle bien entendu?

-Tu es très belle, reprit Pierre. Tu es douce, intelligente et talentueuse. Il y a trois ans, je te considérais comme ma soeur. Du moins, je le croyais. Quand nous sommes repartis sans toi, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu me manquais. Mais tu étais amoureuse de Sacha. Malgré ça, je pensais souvent à toi. Quand je t'ai revue, hier, j'ai tout de suite vu à quel point tu t'étais embellie, épanouie. Sans moi. Je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer ce que tu ressentais.

Il s'était exprimé avec une certaine tristesse. Ondine était bouleversée par cette révélation et heureuse. Pierre partageait ses sentiments. Il l'attira contre lui.

-Si seulement nous avions ouvert les yeux plus tôt, soupira-t-il.

Ondine laissa reposer sa tête contre son épaule.

-Cela ne nous empêchera pas de profiter de la soirée.

XXX

Ondine se retourna, nue sous les draps. Pierre la regardait. Le lieu où Jessie et James avaient organisé leur soirée disposait de chambres, Ondine avait guidé Pierre dans l'une d'elles. Ondine avait perdu sa virginité avec Pierre. Elle avait encore l'impression qu'il était en elle, elle avait encore le goût de sa sueur sur la peau, sur ses lèvres. Il avait été si doux et passionné à la fois. Lorsque leurs corps s'étaient mêlés, elle n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, seulement du plaisir. Ses mains chaudes et fermes avaient exploré son corps avec adresse et assurance. Elle se demandait combien de femmes il avait eu avant elle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il l'aimait, quelque soit le passé.

-Tu es magnifique, chuchota Pierre.

Ondine sourit.

-Tu fais merveilleusement bien l'amour, dit-elle.

Pierre fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi avoir voulu aller aussi vite?

Ondine sourit.

-Parce que je te connais depuis une éternité. Et parce que je voulais vivre cela avec toi avant que tu repartes.

Le visage de Pierre s'assombrit.

-C'est vrai. Je vais bientôt repartir. Avec Sacha.

Ondine ne voulait pas y penser. Elle embrassa longuement Pierre.

-Je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle.

La chambre disposait d'une salle de bain avec douche. Ondine attacha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une pince, fit couler l'eau tiède et se savonna. Ensuite, enveloppée d'une serviette, elle regagna la chambre, remit ses sous vêtements en dentelle mauve, puis sa robe. Ensuite, elle remit de l'ordre dans ses cheveux. Lorsqu'ils redescendirent, Sacha ne se doutait de rien. En revanche, Daisy et James avaient un sourire entendu.

Les jours suivants, ils firent comme si rien ne s'était passé devant Sacha mais dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, ils s'enlaçaient et restaient ainsi, l'un contre l'autre. Comme Sacha ne tenait pas en place, il décida de repartir. Vint alors le moment des adieux.

-Bonne route, dit Ondine. Faites attention à vous.

Sacha lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On t'appellera dès qu'on sera arrivés à la prochaine ville.

Pierre la regardait avec intensité. Son pouls s'accéléra.

-Au revoir, Ondine.

-Au revoir, Pierre.

Sans l'avoir prémédité, sans crier gare, elle l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa longuement. Puis, ignorant le regard ébahi de Sacha, elle partit en courant, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

XXX

Ondine enfila son maillot de bain et plongea. L'eau lui permettait d'atténuer la douleur, d'apaiser le manque. Le manque de Pierre, de sa voix grave et douce, de ses caresses. Lorsqu'elle remonta à la surface, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir lui, au bord de la piscine. Elle crut d'abord être victime d'une hallucination.

-Salut, fit-il.

Une hallucination visuelle et auditive. Ondine sortit de la piscine et lui toucha le bras. Il était bien réel.

-Pierre! Que fais tu là?

Pierre l'enveloppa d'une serviette et la fit s'asseoir.

-Sacha a d'abord réagi violemment. Il avait encore des sentiments pour toi. Puis il s'est calmé. Après tout, pour lui, sa quête des pokémons passait avant toi. Il m'a dit de revenir. J'étais d'accord avec lui. De toute façon, je suis las de voyager. Je pourrais rester ici et m'occuper de tes pokémons. Enfin, si tu es d'accord.

Ondine le dévisagea.

-Tu me demandes si je suis d'accord?

Pierre hocha la tête.

-Bien sûr que oui. Ne me quitte plus.

Pierre sourit.

-Je te le promets.

Ondine laissa sa tête se reposer sur son épaule. Tant que cette épaule chaude et solide serait là pour elle, tout irait bien.

**FIN**


End file.
